


Black and Red

by YinYanChan



Series: Black as Pitch [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Edgy Sans (Undertale), F/M, POV Multiple, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYanChan/pseuds/YinYanChan
Summary: This is where I'm going to put different POV and alternate chapters that don't necessarily move the Black as Pitch story further but will be interesting.





	1. The Color Red

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is devoted to what happened immediately after saving Red from Pitch. This is why reader and Red celebrate Red's adoption day.

You went to the hospital and were laughed at by the staff. Caring nothing for the slowly dusting bitty in your hands. When you plead to the point of hysterics, they gave you directions to a nearby veterinary hospital that also took bitties. Taking off faster than you can ever remember being to save this poor bitty.

It was hectic on the streets.

A fire had erupted from a warehouse on the outskirts of town. From what you had gathered from the gossip you could hear as you hurried along. The downpour that the city was in you didn’t think a fire would be able to get this unmanageable.

It was such a huge fire that you could see the smoke in the distance… not that you paid attention at the time. All the flashing red lights, fire trucks, and ambulances rushing past the crowds as you desperately tried to reach the vet.

Ducking to a subway entrance to get you on the other side of town faster. Also to get out of the chill of the rain.

The red line was the only one that could get you where you needed to be… Delayed and not running due to the fire. Just how bad was this inferno?

Frustrated you run back up to hail a cab. You were stopped by every red light due to the overbearing traffic. As you hear the little edgy gasp and wheeze with each breath he took...the more you began to hate the color red.

It seemed no matter where you went that color was trying on purpose to stop you from saving this bitty.

Stopped by another red light you can see the vet office another block down the road. Promptly forking over your card to pay and running the rest of the length. You made it there before the cab even got 2 car spaces further due to traffic.

Bursting through the doors of the animal hospital soaked to the bone and wailing for help. You were immediately sent back with the edgy bitty. They took you to a room where they helped bitty patients. A miniature hospital room set up and they set him down on the bed.

You watched as the staff set to work giving him magic infusions and whatever else they could do.

What really saved him from dusting completely was that he didn’t want to die. He wasn’t ready and hung on until you could give him the help he needed. 

At least that’s what the vet told you after hours of treatment, with you hanging on every moment worried for the outcome.

The edgy was now splinted, bandaged, with a magical IV designed for skeletons giving him life sustaining magic, one drop at a time to not overload him.

Despite, what was sure to be a painful healing experience, he stayed unconscious through it all.

The vet told you it was still iffy and the next 3 hours would be all but a waiting game. If the edgy showed no conscious activity then he had fallen down with no hope to awaken again.

You watched them hook him up to monitors but noticed a new staff member remained behind with a clipboard as the others left.

He asked you very complicated questions that only a bitty’s owner would know.

When it became obvious that you knew next to nothing about the poor bitty he shakes his head.

“Is this bitty yours?” He sighs tapping his pen on the clipboard… very annoyed with you.

“Yes, well no not originally… I found him late this afternoon.” You admit.

“So… did he belong to someone else prior?” You see him pause with his pen.

“I-I don’t think so.” You watch as he put the pen he had been using back in his pocket.

Flipping the pages on the clipboard he then takes out a red pen.

“Tell me, was this bitty apart of bitty fighting?” He looks at you gravely.

Glancing at the top part of the form your blood ran cold.

Upside down read Termination Form.

Oh Hell No.

“I told you and the receptionist that he was jumped and beaten when I first got here. He’s just a stray! What would it even mean to be in bitty fights anyway?” You counter trying to figure out what would lead to this.

“Just answer the question.” His voice stern and gaze like ice.

“If he was a fighter then he did a very poor job defending himself.” You didn’t know the whole story but from what you had encountered. The edgy was begging for his life surrounded by thugs and here this asshole was condemning him.

“Also, again, what does it matter? Why even ask me this question? I just want him happy and healthy and that’s why I brought him here.” You defend.

“No need to get testy. Bitties used in fights are, by law, unadoptable. Vicious, bad tempered, and quite capable of harming anyone near them. They are put down when brought to our attention. In this situation we are forced to assume the worst.” He says curtly and begins writing on the form.

Every checkbox marked and every scribble making you nauseous.

The red lines forming words you couldn’t read from where you stood.

You just wanted him to stop.

“What are you doing?” You whimper.

“I’m afraid with no prior knowledge, owner, and the situation the edgy was found in… it doesn’t look good.” Your heart sank

“NO! I brought him here to save him! I-I gave up so much to save him… please you-you can’t!” Choking on your sobs trying to plead. All the while still looking at the red inkpen still moving… writing away this bitty’s life.

“We thought he was yours and so we saved him but I’m afraid with this coming to light, we can’t turn a blind eye to this.” He states leaving you to your horror at was is going to happen.

“This is cruel! Have you no heart!? He didn’t ask for this!” You frantically scream. Wanting nothing more than for this heartless man to see reason. Putting a bitty down like it was some vicious stray dog that couldn’t comprehend speech.

“If he wakes up he will be interviewed. Should all be fine then you will be allowed to adopt him. If not you will be signing his termination or the state will do it for you.” A calm cool collected statement was all he had for your hysterics.

Then he left.

That is how you ended up a sobbing mess beside the unconscious bitty. Letting this horrid state of events replay over and over in your mind.

“heart.” You pause slightly but, after the day you’ve had, obviously you are hearing things.

“Sweet...heart?” Looking towards the voice your gaze met soft crimson eyelights of the flinching edgy.

“You came to!” Your voice hoarse but you didn’t care. Immediately you start asking a million questions with “are you okay?” being the main point of them all.

As annoying as it would be to be asked all these questions, he smiled bigger with each one.

However, All good things must end.

Mr. Clipboard was back and asked you to leave. You clung to the bed sobbing making the edgy snap to attention. When trying to pry you off the edgy snarled trying to summon magic to help you.

After having half of the staff remove you, all you could do was sit crying softly just outside the door. Trying hard to hear the conversation inside. Eventually you slumped down to the floor. Sitting with your back against the wall in the hall.

So when a cup of coffee invaded your vision, it shocked you that you were not alone.

It was the receptionist.

“Want to talk about it?” She asked sincerely while joining you on the floor.

You left out details like names, bitty types, and the fact that you made a deal with the devil.

“When I confronted them… I was so scared but I knew in my heart that I had to save him. Even though he told me himself not to risk my own life. His gaze told me that he wanted me safe. I want him to be safe and give him a real home… If that’s what he wants.” You finish up your retelling.

Before the receptionist can respond the door opens and you are gestured to come inside.

The edgy seemed… happy? yet so incredibly tired.

The receptionist walked over to the man and took the clipboard reviewing the notes.

“So miss L/N, you plan to adopt an edgy bitty today?” She asks cheerily

“But the… these forms?” You blinked in surprise.

The stoic man, that you had been trying so desperately to convince to do good, reached over and ripped the forms from the clipboard and tossed them.

“I’m sorry, we don’t know what you are talking about. I’m Agatha, whom is right here at the adoption center with you at 10am this morning discussing a stray that was just turned in.” The receptionist continued.

“You work for the adoption center?” This was getting confusing. You were sure that this was just a clinic not a center.

“Well of course, why else would we be having this conversation of you coming to adopt our recent addition?” She smiles and gives you a wink.

You just stare blankly in response.

“We’ve done the necessary interviews with both adoptee and companion and we find you both compatible. So what name do we have in mind for your new found friend?” It clicked. They were lying about time and place so the edgy could live.

Glancing at the bitty in question only to see his grin wide. Red tinged tears seeping down his face.

Looking into those beautiful eyelights of his… You wondered why you even thought that red was such a terrible color. It belonged to someone you fought for.

His magic was obviously red in color. It even suited him.

“Red?” Earning his attention quickly and he nods shyly.

“Red it is then.” Agatha signs the adoption forms and has you fill out your information.

“He will need check ups for not just his injuries but we found traces of drug abuse in his magic.” Surprised you look to red who in turn looks down in guilt.

“We’ve already told him what is expected if he wishes to be an adopted bitty. He’s agreed to everything.” Agatha hands you your copy of the adoption form.

“Expect a certificate of adoption to come in the mail. (She pulls you closer to whisper) I find bitties that have home issues like seeing it hung up for them to see. Lets them know they’re wanted.” A feeling of warmth washes over you, chasing away the awful numb coldness of your damp clothes. You take a glance at red to find he’s passed out from the events of today.

“I don’t fully understand but thank you…” You turn to Agatha

“No. Thank you. Bitties are people that have no rights. These laws are utter bullshit.” She growls at the end.

“Yes, sorry we had you worried. We had to make absolutely sure you were genuine and not a bitty fight operator.” Mr. Clipboard pipes up leaving you feeling slightly shitty for thinking he was an asshole.

“Judging from my standpoint he seems to regard you highly. That and your stories line up.” He grins making all this heaviness you felt earlier lift.

Red was now, by his choice, your bitty.

You immediately schedule his next appointments happily while they prepare him to be sent home.

On the way he was semi-conscious and talked to you merrily. Even though he slipped in and out of consciousness.

Things were a little rocky at first due to trust and drug issues but what made it even out was what came in the mail.

Taking Agatha’s advice you hang his adoption certificate up in the hallway. You catch him eyeing it fondly every time he passes it.

The color red soon became a top color in your books. Just because it reminded you of your fantastic little friend. Whom you wouldn’t trade for anything else in this world.


	2. What If Chapter: Bar Scene: Pitch shows up instead of Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader anxiously waits for Red to save her only to get a surprise when her soul mate shows up instead. Pitch being exhausted from the days events and blowing off some steam has lost the chip on his shoulder. Just wanting nothing more to get you back to safety with an almost given up attitude... seems to have gotten closer to you inadvertently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-Canon of course. What if chapter that takes place Chapter 5-6.

You hunkered low at the bar. You knew if you went to a booth the men would've seen through the window and joined you.

At the bar you at least had a few people here and there with the bartender. Even though this was a dive bar you were pretty sure that the bartender didn't want any funny business that could disrupt his profits.

He would be more willing to throw those assholes out if they came in and blatantly came on to you like they were in the Alley… well right in front of him. A corner booth where a knife could be pulled and whispering in your ear what you were to do next however…

You shuddered and wondered what happened to Red. Was he looking for you? Had he gotten enough information to find you? Who was he talking to? Did the call drop when he went to find you?

Leaning over the bar… you knew you couldn't stay here long. The bartender already didn't look happy when you asked for water. You had no money to hail a cab… what battery life you had on your phone you had used to call Red.

Though your finger did linger over Pitch's number. You really didn't want to involve him. Not with Red so mad and upset already… even if Pitch... err wait he's Black now...had said to under any emergency.

"What's your poison?" You about shriek when you hear the devil himself beside you.

Looking up from your position there was P-Black standing on the bar facing forward… he had questionable spatters of red on him.

It's almost deja vu from the coffee shop at suddenly seeing him here. Even more worrying was the obvious violence that has taken place.

"I-I…" You really didn't know what to say as Black sighs. Your heart thundering inside your chest from the near heart attack… you could only sit there petrified.

"I need a drink. I thought that you might want one as well. So?" He offers to get you a drink and you cautiously look to the bar window. Looking for any sign of the men there were waiting patiently for you outside.

"They've been dealt with so relax it's on me." Black gives you a weary an unamused side glance… making you flinch. Explains the blood… but how terrified they had made you earlier… you found yourself numb to caring about them right now.

"Where's Red?" If Black came here to find you and deal with those men… He must've been the one Red was speaking to.

It was Black's turn to flinch and he held up his arm.

"CAN I GET A BOURBON OVER HERE!? SHOT GLASS PREFERABLY." The barkeep looked puzzled but poured a shot and slid it down to the skeleton.

"Anything?" He asks you again and you think about it… but he hasn't been ruthless towards you… you also don't believe he'd do anything to your drink so you nod.

"A rum and coke please?" The barkeep starts working on yours as Black takes a sip of his. Leaning over taking big gulps of his liquor.

"I sent the brat to his room. He's fine but he isn't happy." You stare at him and then imagine an angry child being sent to their room only it's Red and Black.

You start to chuckle at the absurdity of it.

"There we go love. I'm not always serious business and believe it or not I can take a joke." He turns to smile warmly at you and it soothes your very soul.

The bartender sets your drink down and you thank him. It seems to throw him off a bit from your pleasantries but he accepts it with a smile and goes about his business.

"I took you more for a fruity drink kind of woman. Margaritas and the like." He chuckles as you sip your beverage.

"I wanted something to calm my nerves not enjoy my evening." You halfheartedly retort back with a grin.

"Oh, so I was right then." He smirked triumphantly at his deduction.

"Okay smart-ass." You laugh only to freeze. You just called Pitch Black a smart-ass. You look at him and he blankly stares at you for a minute.

Before…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my stars! I haven't been called a name to my face well… the brat doesn't count but still…" He actually has a tear gathered in his socket that he wipes away before taking another swig of his bourbon.

You are still hesitant and it shows.

"All true though so don't worry about it. Like I said, I can take a joke my dear." He's not too far away to pat a hand on yours. The action is actually comforting.

"I can't help but feel like this is a first date gone horribly wrong though. I will make it up to you down the road but right now, take your time to finish your drink love." You do as he says and let the drink numb your nerves and slow your hyper responses.

The problem was what was going to happen after the bar. Would Black take you home? Or would he be escorting you elsewhere.

"I did promise I would have you back before midnight and I do keep my word." You found it odd that Pitch would promise Red anything but you get the feeling it was more for your sake than it was for anyone else.

Knowing you were too terrified to call him must have been a really low blow… especially after connecting like you had. Yet here he was looking out for you and making sure above all else you were okay.

He was giving you the chance to speak your concerns but you kept them to yourself. Judging from the way he was downing that bourbon he wasn't having that great of a day either.

You felt bad for being the cherry on top of all this mess.

"Stop." Black groans.

Looking over at him he gives you an imploring gaze.

"I can feel that you know? When we are this close in proximity… I can feel your negativity on yourself. Don't hurt yourself because you were scared. I know that I frighten you and one day I can prove to you that you don't need to be." You feel your soul reach for him as he comforts you.

This side of him… the caring and affectionate partner was merely hinted at. The lustful and demanding was the one you had seen. This was real.

Black had been found and probably yelled at by Red…. Reds life may or may not have been in danger because of this…. After Black had been torn away from you on a day off for something going completely haywire. Then you were danger and called Red. Not Black your soul mate but Red.

Black himself comes and takes care of the problem and doesn't even scold you for it. He does seem sad and the earlier anger was probably leftover from what he unleashed on that group of men.

Black buys you a drink to ease your panic and then says he's going to take you home. Your soul makes your heart ache.

He could have just been a jerk and held this over your head. Yelled at you and called you stupid for doing what you did.

Nope. He's just finishing off his bourbon and had been trying to cheer you up.

"Black?" He looks up at you with a small smile as you remember to call him by the right name.

"Yes my dear?" He quickly responds though it seems he's a bit slurred in his speech. He did down an entire shot of bourbon… you almost wondered how he even did that.

He pays for your drinks and has made a call for someone to pick you up. As you make your way outside with him surprisingly in your hand… you've heard he doesn't like to be held, lifted, or ride on others.

"I want to thank you. You've done a lot for me tonight." You start and he holds up a hand.

"No need to thank me for helping my mate." He tries to brush it off but you won't let him and you bring him closer to your face.

"Just accept my thank you already." You groan and he sighs… though you are quite certain he is blushing a little.

"Fine. I shall accept your thanks…" before he can get the full word out you plant a kiss on his skull.

It makes your souls sing from the contact and it leaves him... stunned? Bewildered? In heaven? Honestly if you could fit all of that into a single expression that was what he looked like. His eye lights dilated into hearts for a brief second… you almost missed it because of how fast he reigned in his control. 

"There, you have my thanks." You grin at him and he's speechless.

"That was completely unfair you know." He's looking slightly perturbed.

"Oh really? Why is that?" You chuckle looking for your house key. Making sure you didn't lose it in the chaos.

"Of all nights I give my word to have you back at a decent hour." He pouts and you give a light chuckle.

"Now who's acting like a brat?" You laugh but playfully bat your eyes. He gives you a stern look at the blatant attempt at flirting.

Black then laughs and when the car pulls up he is true to his word.

Pitch Black made sure to get you home at a decent hour safely… no matter how upset Red was… Black left you two be.

Till the next time you were to meet again… you were actually comfortable with the idea of a next time. Much to your heart's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He can be sweet... just to reader though... anybody else call him a smart-ass after the day he's had... the whole bar be up in flames.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot to post this...


End file.
